frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimnir
The Grimnir 'is an international terrorist organization that serves as the main antagonist of the ''Front Mission series. Early History Long before the Second Huffman Conflict, in the year 2034, a forerunner organization known as '''Cerberus Garde, led by a man named Gustav Zelman,''' '''operated in the African continent with the support of Schnecke and under the cover of being an elite anti-terrorism unit based in the EC. The organization was completely destroyed when IMAC raided a secret Schnecke factory within the Union of North African States. Despite their similarities, Cerberus Garde only sought to profit off the generated unrest; as opposed to the Grimnir, who fought for a more ultimate end goal. Pre-Huffman By 2080, the Grimnir was founded by Morgan Bernard with the purpose of destroying the supranational unions and returning the world to a nationalist mindset. The Grimnir's first target was Huffman Island, where they sought to exploit the border disputes along the Mail River and create the S-Device. The Grimnir were aided, either directly or indirectly, by a large number of conspirators who sympathized with the nationalists or sought to use them to achieve their own goals, including prominent wanzer manufacturer Sakata Industries. By 2089, they helped the mercenary company The Vampires achieve superiority using experimental Sakata developed wanzers in the field and experimenting on members before their later destruction in the Larcus Incident. Second Huffman Conflict Just before the Second Huffman Conflict began in 2090, Morgan Bernard started developing the B-Device and S-Device under the umbrella of the '''Nirvana Institute '''for the United States of the New Continent in their labs based on Huffman. Driscoll crossed the Mail river and attacked one of their labs secretly built on the OCU side of Huffman Island triggering the Larcus Incident and starting the war. Nirvana used the war as cover to capture, kidnap, and recruit test subjects or members for the purpose of creating the B-Device. Some of Nirvana's test subjects include Karen Meure, Yeehin Yang, and Maria Paredes. Although the latter two survived, Karen was successfully turned into a device for Driscoll's Raven. Near the end of the Conflict, Morgan faked his death and left Zaftra with a faulty S-Device and the USN at fault for it's part in the creation of the B-Device. Post-Huffman The Grimnir stayed in the shadows for many years to avoid the ire of both the OCU and the USN. During this time, the Grimnir infiltrated both the Blauer Nebel and Zaftran Army; leading to disturbances throughout the European Community and attempts to force the EC into war with another supranational union (either the USN or Zaftra). Meanwhile, they also fueled efforts by the Venezuelan State Army to break away from the USN, which were foiled by Durandal and Darril Traubel. At this point, Frederick Lancaster began investigating the Grimnir, leading to them gaining international infamy. Alordesh After the disturbances in Huffman and the EC, the Grimnir continued to attack the OCU by supplying arms for Ven Mackarge's Revolutionary Army during the Alordesh Coup D'etat. Glen Duval was deployed to Alordesh alongside a disturbed Royd Clive, Ryuji Sakata, and Domingo Kyatt with the purpose of supporting Franz Herschel's use of the FENRIR project; a satellite controlling multiple AI wanzers and nuclear weapons. Ash Faruk and his party made their way to an Abandoned Factory and FENRIR control room, while Walter Feng and the Strike Wyvern's made their assault on Glenn and Grimnir base. Herschel, Royd, Ryuji, and Domingo all died in the conflict, while Glen escaped to OCU Cambodia, before leading the final charge on Alaska in an effort to destabilize the USN with MIDAS. Dissolution The Grimnir officially dissolved in 2112 following their failure to take the USN Alaska Radiation Research Complex and the deaths of most major members, including Morgan Bernard. Known Members * Morgan Bernard (leader) * Franz Herschel * Royd Clive * Ryuji Sakata * Rolf Wagner * Dr. Mizete Brown * Dr. Rudy Gilmore * Ven Mackarge * Domingo Kyatt * Glen Duval Category:Organizations